Eye for an Eye
}} Eye for an Eye is a side quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough After discovering Cottonwood Cove, go visit First Sergeant Astor (who patrols around Camp Searchlight). One can initiate a dialogue about Cottonwood Cove and Astor asks the player character to travel to Cottonwood Cove, collect some intelligence on Legion troop movements, raids, and plant a bug in their radio. * The Legion raid intel is in a filing cabinet to the left of buggable radio (left while looking at the radio) on the first floor Command HQ building. The intel on Legion troop movements is in the desk on the second floor. Because taking both intel documents is considered stealing, this will give you negative karma. Alternatively, the Courier can expose the plot to Aurelius of Phoenix, and give him the NCR bug. Aurelius will in turn give them the Old Legion paperwork, Old Legion patrol notes, and Old Legion raid plans. If these pieces of false intelligence are given to Astor, he thanks you, and the quest concludes, with you receiving 500 XP, 150 caps, and Legion fame. If the Courier returns to Astor with the real intelligence and plants the bug, 500 XP will be gained and the Courier gains an additional option to wipe out all Legion forces from Cottonwood Cove. This provides NCR fame, 250 caps, Legion infamy (if they spot the Courier in the act) and 1000 XP. When one receives the option to wipe out the Legion fort, Astor calls them "crazy" but believes they can pull it off. To get the most fame with the NCR, locate the red truck hanging precariously off the cliff at Cottonwood overlook over the Legion camp. The Courier's geiger counter will show radiation leaking from the truck when you get close. Go to the back of the truck, and select the door. The option to open the door becomes available (50 lockpick required), dropping several radioactive barrels into the camp, effectively killing the Legion the same way they killed the NCR forces at Camp Searchlight. Astor is quite pleased with this outcome. It is best to wait for all the barrels to fall into the camp before fast-traveling to talk to Astor. If one opens up the truck but fast-travels to Astor too soon, then the game doesn't realize the legionaries were killed using the radioactive waste. Quest stages Notes * The talk option to start the quest, "I found a Legion camp at Cottonwood Cove" will only be available once you discover Cottonwood Cove. * Completing the quest with Craig Boone as a follower will earn you history points towards triggering Boone's companion quest, I Forgot to Remember to Forget. * If you've already razed the camp, you will automatically complete the quest by speaking with Astor, you can simply break the news in a conversation with him. You will receive NCR fame, 200 caps, 1000 XP, and Astor will also call you a "beast." If the courier is a woman, he will comment on how a lone woman wiping out the entire camp is "priceless" and that it will make Caesar's troops reconsider how they treat women. There is no option to plant a bug and steal intel afterwards. * If you tip the radioactive barrels into the cove before freeing the slaves, you'll fail the quest Left My Heart. The Weathers can be found in a locked pen behind the storage building. They are wearing slave collars that need to either be safely removed, maliciously detonated or provided the key in which case they'll unlock themselves and escape. However, Anders, who needs to be freed as part of Aba Daba Honeymoon, is far enough away not to be harmed by the radiation. *It is possible to complete this quest and eradicate the entire camp without incurring Legion infamy; if the courier wears Caesar's Legion armor, makes Boone wait at Ranger station Echo nearby, and utilizes the radioactive barrels to eliminate the Legion soldiers. You will incur no reputation loss for dropping the barrels on Cottonwood when HIDDEN. * If you stay after dropping the barrels, you can observe most of the non-unique Legion troops running up to the barrels and dying in a group. The named ones will simply die on the spot. * If you kill everyone normally, and then release the barrels you will still get the extra fame. * If you decide to drop the barrels on the Legion forces at Cottonwood Cove, you will still be able to use the ferry to reach Caesar's camp. The Legion ferryman, Cursor Lucullus, will now be wearing a radiation suit and will still grant you access to The Fort. Behind the scenes * "Eye for an eye" is a phrase dating back to the Babylonian Empire which expanded and thrived under the rule of Hammurabi. Hammurabi created a set of laws called Hammurabi's Code which stated that any crime would be punished equal to the crime perpetrated, though graded depending on social status. * The principle is also found in the Bible, in Exodus 21:24: Bugs * Sometimes dropping the radioactive barrels will not kill all the legionaries. They will remain standing in front of the barrels without ever succumbing to the radiation. Four legionaries line up at the base of the cliff while the barrels roll right through them. However, the objective is still marked as complete in spite of the fact that the survivors can still be killed, targeted through V.A.T.S., and otherwise interacted with. * The truck door isn't always locked, making the quest much easier. Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas Caesar's Legion quests Category:Camp Searchlight quests de:Auge um Auge es:Eye for an Eye pl:Oko za oko ru:Око за око uk:Око за око